Stars of Eternal Winter
by A Blazing Star
Summary: It has been three moons since the Last Hope, and yet another threat is looming over the Clans. A cat, once thought dead, is back and will break the peace in the Clans. Things becomes more complicated when 5 StarClan cats are stranded in the living world, while The Three are slowly losing their powers. Could they fix everything before it is too late? Book 1 of the Missing Powers Arc
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there! Colonel reporting for duty! As you could probably see, this is the first time I have set foot into the Warriors universe, so please do bear with me! R&amp;R, and also point out any mistakes I am having! Constructive criticisms are VERY well appreciated! I hope you do enjoy the story. Colonel out!**

**Just a quick note, **_**italicized word **_**is the voice talking in the white tom's(I am not going to say who is it, yet!) mind, while bold words are the white cat's own thoughts. This will continue throughout the chapters.**

_Black_ smoke wafted up from the scorched earth, and small flames still flickered from the burnt tree trunks and the blackened undergrowth. All was silent except for the crackling and the popping of the dying fire. Despite the inferno which raged through the foliage, traces of newleaf could still be seen. A piece of green leaves hang limply on a branch, swaying gently in the soft The wind also brought the scent of different prey and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. In the middle of the charred ground, a white tom lay on the ground, unconscious.

_Wake up._

The white cat stirred, but his eyes still remains glued shut. His snowy fur, covered with soot, bristled in the wind.

_Wake up. _The voice repeated, this time more and more persistent. The tom finally did open his heavy eyelids, but his vision was still blurry and unfocused, like awakening from a long slumber. He blinked a few times and shook his head, trying to stand up at the same time. However, the sight of the in front of him shocked him greatly, and he collapsed once again on his already weakened feet.

"No, this can't be..." He mutter to himself, looking around.

_Now do you see? With this power, nobody could stop us, not even StarClan._

"No..." The white cat mumbled again, but his voice was slurred and laced with confusion.

_There is no use denying it._ The voice said, irritation creeping into it's voice.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he scrambled to his feet, and he did what he always did when he was confused. He ran. Taking off with a burst of speed, the white cat soon disappeared into the thick forest.

A while later, after the mysterious cat was gone, a ThunderClan patrol, leaded by Squirrelflight, pulled in. They stared, wide-eyed at the patch of destroyed forest, thinking of the same question in their mind.

" What could have possibly made such huge destruction?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He ran, ignoring the sharp branches jutting out from the trees, which cut into his pelt mercilessly. The wind whistling around him as he ran.

**Wait, I...I could hear? I am not deaf anymore? **He paused and listened, trying to soak up the ambient noises in the forest. He was afraid, afraid to find out that it was just an hallucination, made up by his jumbled and troubled mind.

After a while, he could hear more and more noise. The wind blowing, the birds chirping further ahead in the dense vegetation. It was as if his hearing has finally woken up from its seeming forever hibernation.

**So, it is not my imagination? But why? Why can I suddenly hear?** He thought. Normally, the voice within would tell him what has happened,but this time it remained dominant, sitting in the back of his mind, unmoving.

Distraught and confused, the tom ambled back to his den, a million questions spinning in his head.


	2. Chapter I: Two Perspectives

**A/N : Oh! Hello guys. Colonel reporting here! So, are you ready for the next chapter of PotWM? But first, I really wanted to apologise for posting so late. I don't usually post frequently, but I may promise you that chapters are going to be longer than 800-1000 at least. Also, thanks for the reviews! 4 reviews in the Prologue? Wow! Just give me a time to compose myself.*sniff*sniff* You guys are just so good! So, I would like to thank all the reviewers below.**

**Pallidium: Yeah, you are right. It is Snowkit, But I am going to reveal it this chapter anyway...XD Also, I promise I will try to update more often, yeah. Thank you for being my first reviewer too!( Hands a cup of cappuccino)**

**Goldengaze20: Thanks!(Hands a cup of mocha)**

**Blazingnyancat: You are correct!(Hands a cup of mocha)**

**Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile: You are correct! And thanks! I would continue this story, of course.( Hands a cup of cappuccino)**

**Also, whoever guesses the the mysterious mentor for Snowkit in this chapter gets to have a cup of virtual cappuccino! Yeah! R&amp;R and remember to follow and like! Constructive criticisms are also appreciated!**

Firestar silently padded out of the camp in StarClan. After what seems to be a long walk, he settled down on a tall pine near the edge of a waterfall. It was his favorite spot, no matter back at ThunderClan or In StarClan. Here he could see the sunlight dancing on the rushing waterfall, but today Firestar was not interested in the river, rather at the sun itself. The sun reminded Firestar of something, something which…

"Greetings, Firestar."Bluestar's voice interrupted his thoughts and snapped him from his trance."Is something troubling you?"

Firestar blinked a few times to clear his vision before turning to his former mentor. He sighed and said."It is nothing, Bluestar. It is just… general weariness."

Bluestar immediately narrowed her eyes upon hearing Firestar's answer. "I've been your mentor for so long, Firestar. I know when you are lying and when you are not."

Firestar sighed again. "Very well. I am just thinking about Snowkit... the day when the hawk took him away."

Bluestar nodded sadly. "The day when I declared that stupid war against StarClan. How foolish I was at that time." She let out a bitter laugh.

'No, it was not your fault Bluestar, I would have done the same thing under that immense pressure."Firestar meowed.

They sat beside each other in silence for a few moments when Bluestar suddenly purred with a soft voice. "Tell me about that day, Firestar."

Firestar looked up at the sun again, and the surrounding changed into the old ThunderClan camp in Firestar's memory. The familiar scent of the Leader's den came back to him. He was Fireheart, ThunderClan's deputy again.

**Flashback**

"Bluestar, don't."Fireheart heard himself begging Bluestar. "You have been ill; this is bad for you. I am going to fetch Cinderpelt." He said as he backed towards the entrance of the Leader's den.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling shriek came from the outside of the den, accompanied by the flap of wing beats. Fireheart ran out of Bluestar's den, only to see a hawk circling on top of the ThunderClan camp. Cats were running around frantically to shelter, all except for one.

Snowkit! He was in the centre of the opening in camp, tumbling and playing, oblivious to the fact that a predator was swooping in the air. Fireheart could Hear Speckletail yowl as he watched in terror. The hawk circled once more before fastening it's talons on Snowkit. The white kit screamed, and as the the air left Snowkit's lungs, Firestar sprung into action. But Speckletail beat him to it, and the queen fought with the hawk, trying to get Snowkit back. At that time, Fireheart leapt into the fray and tried to bring down the hawk, but he miscalculated the distance and he fell short,missing the hawk. The hawk took advantage of this and swiped at Speckletail, who fell and the hawk flew away victoriously with the still squirming and screaming Snowkit.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's when you came in."Firestar concluded. "I could still remember Snowkit screaming as he was taken away by the hawk. If only I had acted earlier, I could have saved him..."

"It is not your fault, Firestar."Bluestar leaned toward Firestar and he buried his snout into Bluestar's pelt, just like when they were still mentor and apprentice.

"Come on, let's get back to camp."Bluestar said, jumping off the branch they were on.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The white tom padded back to his den near the mountain. Blood trickling from the wounds inflicted by the sharp branches. The pain and the new rich sensation of hearing made him dizzy.

Suddenly, the shriek of a hawk sounded through the clearing, which made the cat jump. He immediately retreated into his den, curling up into a ball in the furthest reach of the stone cave, hoping it could calm down his fears. He could still vividly remember that fateful day , when he was still a kit.

**Flashback**

He played in the clearing happily, tumbling around with his moss ball in his jaws. A shadow loomed over him, but he was too immersed in his moss ball to notice it. Suddenly, he could feel sharp claws piercing his pelt. It was indescribable pain and he screamed. In midst of his shock, he could still see his mother trying to pull him down, but the one who clawed him hit her and flew away. Snowkit could only watch hopelessly as the opening that he once played in turning smaller and smaller. That's when fear overwhelmed him and the world turned black.

When he woke up he was still flying in the skies, but he could feel his captor growing weaker due to the long flight, so he acted on his instincts and tried to wriggle from his capturer. At first it seemed hopeless but after of few minutes of struggling, the cruel claws finally gave way and he plummeted to the ground below…

Time seemed to freeze as the ground approached Snowkit, but he, too, was frozen as well. He really didn't want to die when he was still so young! But gravity simply ignored his silent pleas and sent him plunging to the ground.

Snowkit crashed through the sharp tree branches, snapping some and sending him hurling into the thick bushes underneath. He laid there, unmoving, as his fragile body heaved up and down with each ragged and shallow breath, trying desperately to take in the precious oxygen. His small eyes turned glassy and threatened to close. Finally, in that twilight border between life and death, his feeble mind forming a wish to survive.

Then a burst of energy coursed through his body, bring an intense wave of pain. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The agony slowly dulled,sleep quietly took over, and he lapsed into a state of unconsciousness.

**End of Flashback**

He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the strong sunlight seeping into his eyes.

**This is not my den. **Snowkit thought . He was in a brightly lit forest, similar to the forest near the ThunderClan camp in his fading memories. He had been here before, talking to the voice in his head, who turned out to be a lean dark brown tabby with long, sharp claws. They also trained in different battle moves and hunting the cat was not present toda. So Snowkit padded toward the forest, intent on improving his hunting skills. He sniffed theair for prey, and he immediately dropped into a hunter crouch when he heardthe sound of leaves rustling, slowly stalking his prey, ready to pounce...

An abrupt _mrrw... _of laughter startled him, causing him tostunble over his own paw. The sweet scent of a cat assaulted his senses, and when he looked up, a small, slender she cat padded out of the bush in front of him, her pale amber eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I am nota vole, Snowkit."She purred. "Although that was a nice crouch."

Snowkit slightly blushed. Not even his mentor had praised him before.

The she-cat continued."But I think there are a lot of prey up you could try it again there?"She said, gesturing with a flick of her tail. But Snowkit was more interested in the newcomer than his hunt. He had not seen anybody here except for the brown tom who tutored him.

"Who are you?"He said, voice wavering with uncertainty.

That earned another purr from the dappled-coat cat, her eyes twinkling in mock disappointment.

"I've been here for long, Snowkit. Are you sure you never knew me?"

Snowkit shook his head slowly, not remembering anything about her.

The cat sighed, and slowly shook her head, muttering."Well, when I died, you were not even born. It makes perfect sense that you never knew me."She paused and took a deep breath, and then she dipped her head, as if formally introducing herself.

"I am... Spottedleaf."

**A/N: Oh! Spottedleaf is BACK! But why? It will be explained next chapter. Finally stuff could get interesting... Until next time guys!**


	3. Chapter II: A Dying Wish

**A/N: Hello there! Colonel reporting in! Well, as only one person reviewed, I have changed the chapter before to make it more obvious who the mystery cats are. But it also means that NO COFFEE FOR ALL OF YOU! I GET TO DRINK EVERY DROP OF IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!*cough cough*. Coffee always gets me high, sorry. Now, reviewing thanking time!**

**Meme: You were half right. It is really Tigerstar but the second cat is not Mapleshade. You still get coffee though!(Hand a steaming cup of cappucino)**

**Okay, R&amp;R and also check out the polls on my profile page. We REALLY need some votes to determine which couple should appear in the sequel! Now let's stop with my ranting and get on with the story. Colonel out!**

_Spottedleaf felt blood gushing from her throat, painting the ground red and suffocating her. She knew Mapleshade had wounded her, in fact, she had sliced the former medicine cat's throat wide open. Through the excruciating pain and her failing vision, the clear glistering moon had faded to no more except for a faint aura of light. She coughed, choking slowly on the blood which was flooding her mouth. It tastes metallic. _

_In the midst of her agony, she could feel the warmth of another cat burying its muzzle in her. Firestar. Suddenly, all her regrets and love for the ginger tom came back to her, as fast as a river current, and it threatened to sweep her away. True, Sandstorm had made Firestar happy, but deep down the medicine cat heart, she had loved Firestar._

_"Spottedleaf! Please don't go." Firestar sobbed. " You promised you'd be there to welcome me."__  
_  
_Spottedleaf gave a slight, almost imperceptible shake of her head. " That was never going to happen, my love. I cannot journey with you anymore. I'm so sorry." She rasped weakly, streaks of blood trailing from her lips. As Spottedleaf's consciousness seeped away, she could faintly see Yellowfang padding up next to Firestar. But the words that they spoke were indecipherable to Spottedleaf and they simply mixed into a cacophony of sounds. She struggled to mutter a final goodbye to Firestar, but as Spottedleaf opened her mouth to speak, her strength suddenly ebbed away and all that came out was just a small gasp. Her body then went limp and crumpled to the ground. The energy of her scattered soul slowly being absorbed by the surroundings, leaving nothing for Firestar to grieve on._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
When cats die, they would either go to StarClan or the Dark Forest. And when they die the second time, their souls would break into a million shards, and the shattered soul will slowly fade from existence, the last of the soul's energy being absorbed by the surroundings.

But Spottedleaf was different. Her regrets and her love for Firestar had been so great, that the sheer willpower of her had bended the rule. Her willpower had converged together and provided energy, which bonded her broken soul back together. But as strong as anyone's willpower could get, their resurrected souls were only a mere shadow of them, and are usually very weak. As their energy frequencies were different, they could not return to StarClan or the Dark Forest, and they would simply disappear again in a day. However, there is one refuge for them-the dreams of another cat.

Even if an animal is in the waking world, his or her dreams never disappears. They retreated to the back of their minds, acting as one's imaginations. It was a coincidence that day when Snowkit walked through the blood-soaked battlegrounds of The Last Battle, and so Spottedleaf's soul clung to Snowkit's dreams. But unbeknownst to the both of them, Snowkit had let in another dangerous entity into his dreams- Tigerstar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tigerstar could feel frustration flowing in his blood. He had gotten so near in killing her sworn enemy- Firestar. He could feel himself disintegrating in wisps of dark dust, just like the other Dark Forest cats who had died. As his life flashed before him, he could feel no regrets, and if he really did, then it is buried under his layers of hatred towards the ThunderClan leader. Soon, Tigerstar himself would be nothing except for a haunting memory in every clan. He smiled at the thought of it and closed his eyes, feeling the last of him melt away...  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Snowkit padded through the thick forest foliage, trying to find something to eat. He had survived the harsh years of being a loner by living in an abandoned barn and catching mice with his imperfect hunter's crouch. But recently, the barn had collapsed due to it's old years and Snowkit was forced to hunt in the Forest again.

As he rounded a burnt tree, presumably struck by lightening, he could see the massive bloodstains on the ground, indicating that a battle was fought here. He sniffed the air cautiously for any sign of other cats but there were only the stale scent of ThunderClan cats. The area was also devoid of prey, so the annoyed Snowkit decided to give up the hunt and slowly began walking back home, imagining hunting in the old ThunderClan forest which is full of prey.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oSpottedleaf and Tigerstar both woke up when a jolt of pain hit them. It was like having a thousand thorns jabbed into their pelts. As they had been in the dreams of others as a StarClan cat and a Dark Forest warrior, they both knew the strange quality of the dream world And had little difficulty in finding out where they were.

Tigerstar was the first to encounter Snowkit. Snowkit was dreaming when Tigerstar approached him and offered to train him, just like when Tigerstar was still in the Dark Forest. He could even speak to Snowkit in the real world, as a voice in his head. However, although he knew about some extents of Snowkit's powers, which made him a good warrior, he knew nothing of Snowkit's full potential until later.

But Spottedleaf, as a medicine cat, had known how to interpret the sign in one's dreams, so although she was not as strong as Tigerstar and had to take longer to recover, she had the power of knowledge. While Tigerstar was oblivious to the presence of her, she had watched them train and gathered information about them. By observing, she knew of Snowkit's full extent of power, and why they should be kept hidden. But with Tigerstar training Snowkit, it is bound to be revealed to Tigerstar soon.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Snowkit could see Spottedleaf's life flash in his eyes. But of course, he could not recognize Tigerstar as he is much younger in Spottedleaf's memories, while the Tigerstar in this dream world is older and more fainter than the one in her memories.  
"You have powers, Snowkit. Powers that even StarClan could not explain." Spottedleaf started.  
"My mentor told me that." Snowkit said while he nodded. "I could create firestorms and I could heal myself, I know that."  
"But your power does not stops here." Spottedleaf's eyes gleamed with wisdom. "There is much more you could do.." Then her voice disappeared in a sudden fit of coughing. She had coughed so much that strings of crimson red blood now dangled from her jaws.  
"Are you alright?" Snowkit asked, worry deep in his voice.  
Spottedleaf knew she had to rest and replenish her power lost in this session before she could continue the meeting and tell him everything, about the full extent of his power and the treachery of Tigerstar. But she still struggled in her delirious state to tell Snowkit the most important thing about his powers.  
"Remember, Snowkit. Maintain control, don't let anger and confusion take over. And don't tell your mentor about this meeting." She said as she faded into the background. That was when Snowkit woke up from his sleep.


	4. Chapter III: New Prophecy

**A/N: Hello there! Colonel reporting for duty! Sorry for the late update, writer's block and lack of motivation got in the way. Also thinking of a prophecy is wayyyyy harder than I thought. And if you have noticed, I've changed the title so it is now more easier to understand. So R&amp;R please***puppy dog eyes***! **

**P.S. Please just go on the poll on my profile page. They determines which characters appears in Stars of Eternal Winter and it's sequel!**

**P.S.2 **I am now accepting OCs! I need four warriors for the story. Please fill in the form below if you wanted to add your OC in.****

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History(Optional):  
**

**Thank you for all of your support!**

As Firestar and Bluestar entered the ThunderClan camp in StarClan, they could hear a series of commotion in the camp. Excited murmurs were being exchanged between cats, but their voices were also laced with doubt. They deposited the fresh-kill they caught on the way back and was deciding on what to do next when they were interrupted by Yellowfang, who was being followed by Hollyleaf and Ravenpaw.

"Firestar, Bluestar." Yellowfang dipped her head as she spoke, and the former leaders returned the gesture. "The medicine cats are holding a meeting at the Moonpool, and they said that they wanted you to go there as well, along with Hollyleaf and Ravenpaw as well."

"Thank you, Yellowfang." Firestar said as he padded to the camp entrance. " Come on everyone, we are going to be late if we don't walk faster!"

* * *

When they arrived at the Moonpool, they could see that some cats had already congregated there. Cinderpelt, Runningnose and a few that they could not recognise were here, staring intently into the clear pool.

Cinderpelt was the first to notice Firestar and the others, and she padded up and greeted them. " Greetings. Bluestar, Firestar, Hollyleaf, Ravenpaw. We called you here because that Runningnose had sense that there was a propher..."

"It's the prophecy!" Runningnose suddenly said, interrupting Cinderpelt. All the cats at the Moonpool immediately stared at Runningnose, waiting anxiously for the prophecy.

The former medicine cat's eyes were glazed as he spoke. "When Silverpelt fades, the eternal Snow shall bring cold and suffering to all. Five shooting stars will fight the Tiger to bring back the warmth of greenleaf. But if they fail, the Snow shall blot out the stars and end the time of the Clans."

The cats were silent for a split instant, trying to take in all the information. Then pandemonium broke out.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Does that means Tigerstar is coming back?"

" Who is this Snow?"

"Silence!" Bluestar shouted over the noise of the discussing cats."Let Runningnose finish first."

"This prophecy is dedicated to ThunderClan, so I believe that Cinderpelt, Firestar, Hollyleaf and Ravenpaw shall tell their clan-mates about this prophecy. Bluestar should go as well and help if there is any trouble." Runningnose paused to take a breath before looking at the five said cats and continuing." You would need to contact the Three and Bramblestar too."

The four cats nodded and took one last look of the quiet ThunderClan camp. Then they began emptying their minds for the transition back to the living world. With a deep breath, they walked into the pool. After a sudden stab of pain, they all reappeared in the centre of the silent camp.

"Alright." Bluestar said. " Ravenpaw, you will contact Bramblestar." The ginger tom nodded at began running towards the Leader's den.

"Firestarwill contact Dovewing. Hollyleaf, you go and find Jayfeather. Cinderpelt would find Lionblaze." Bluestar concluded. "And I will be around too shall any problem arise."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ravenpaw padded soundlessly into the Leader's den. He could see Bramblestar sleeping peacefully in front of him. Ravenpaw smiled, remembering the live that he had given him, a live of speaking out against injustice. I hope he had been using it wisely. Ravenpaw thought as he pushed his nose against the head of the ThunderClan leader, entering his dreams.

Bramblestar slowly opened his eyes. He was not in his den, but in some kind of forest. A flake of snow slowly descended onto his nose, making him sneeze. He walked in the snow, trying to get back to the ThunderClan camp. But the snow was swirling around faster and faster. The single snowflake before had transformed into a full-out snowstorm. Soon, Bramblestar was hopelessly lost. He wandered around, cold and confused, when he bumped into something and caused him to collapse.

A jet black tom. Bramblestar immediately recognised him as Ravenpaw, the cat who gave him his last life. Bramblestar was about to open his mouth to speak when he realized that he could not stand or move his body. Fear gripped Bramblestar as his body turned numb. I am freezing! This can't be happening!

But Bramblestar could still move his eyes. At the edge of his eyesight, he could see Squirrelflight slumped over, unmoving.

No...No...NO! Squirrelflight! Bramblestar screamed in his mind. All he wanted to do now is to go over and check on her, but he was still frozen and could only gaze sadly at his still mate.

Ravenpaw also lay down and whispered. "Prepare yourself and the Clan for the leaf-bare which is due to come. Warn the other clans as well. Or else," Ravenpaw said as he looked around the snowy ground. "Everything you see now will soon become a reality."

The blizzard had became more and more intense now, and even the starry pelt of Ravenpaw was slowly fading into nothingness. Bramblestar wanted to scream for it to stop, but no sound came out of his throat. He could only dart his eyes frantically as the roaring of the snowstorm picked up. But even in the noise, the leader could hear a clear sentence resonating in his head.

"When Silverpelt fades, the eternal Snow shall bring cold and suffering to all. Five shooting stars will fight the Tiger to bring back the warmth of greenleaf. But if they fail, the Snow shall blot out the stars and end the time of the Clans."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ravenpaw smiled apologetically as he withdrew from the ThunderClan leader's dreams. Bramblestar was probably having a good night sleep before he barged in and told him the prophecy, which is bound to trouble him for long. Ravenpaw quickly ran out of the leader's den and into the center of the camp where Bluestar was waiting for them.


End file.
